How part of the family came to be
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: In this story we dive deep into the trouble Sabine Wren and Lylaa Dosen (new character) Cause the crew. Everything is possible when these two get together and this works in the ghost crew advantage.
1. Chapter 1 A cheater and her friend

**Hey guys I've decided to do a story about how the crew met Sabine! Hope ya all like and huge thanks to A M3mb3r123 for being one of my biggest supporters and helping me out!**

 **Following Kanan**

When I walked into this bar on Mandolore, I didn't realize how stupid I was being until a young girl told me. It was an average day, Hera needed fuel and I needed a job to do. So I headed out to the local bar and with Zeb and I was hoping to find some locals who needed stuff transported, etc. but somehow I had managed to get myself lost in a sabacc game. Zeb and I were doing pretty good, until this girl with long brown and orange hair walked in.

She sat down next too us and threw two credits on the table. "Throw me some cards." She said. At first I was a bit taken back. She only looked fifteen, maybe. But she was good at the game, in the end she walked away with, everything. I was a bit embrassed to loose to a teenager, but Zeb was convinced she cheated. When the game was over I got up and walked over to the bar and ordered some very acholic drink. She sat next to me and said "You know that's stuff is not good for you. I would know."

She shouted something in Mando and the man came back with some water. She kept looking at me and then to the people around us. She leaned in close and said "So your not with the Empire because you probably would have killed me by now because I'm a fugitive. Also I definitely know you not with the Empire because your a rebel." She leaned back in her seat and I said "I'm not a rebel." But she didn't believe me.

"Can we not like play this game right now? Because you and I both know that you and your friend are rebels and the Empire is paying a high price for you. Now every Mandolorian in this bar are up high with the Empire, they will do anything to find you and get that money. Lucky for you, I hate the empire. So I suggest if you don't want you, your friend and me to turn into burnt waffles, you'll follow me before they put two and two together."

She outstrected her hand and I went to take it, but someone tried to shoot us from across the room. "Sabine we've got company!" The girl called to another young girl with long blue and orange hair. The girl, Sabine I guess ran over to us. She kicked some guy in the face. "Same old, some bucket heads. Plus precious cargo." She said pointing to Zeb and me.

"Lylaa look out" I called and she ducked a blaster shot. The only reason why I knew her name was because her gun had it painted on the side. "Alright we're moving out! I hope you know your way back to Your ship." She said shooting some troopers. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar. "Sabine now would be a nice time for a smoker!" Lylaa yelled. Sabine reached into her bag and pulled out a little device. She rolled it threw it into the bar and smoke escaped the building. "Lead the way." She said.

"Wait why are we trusting them?" Zeb asked standing still. "Because my best friend didn't blow you up." She said pointing to Sabine, who was throwing one last Smoker? I think that's what she called it. I ran ahead of the three and lead them back to our ship. Hera was standing out side, filling the Ghost with fuel. "Wait a minute, Kanan you bought back two extra people." She said pointing at the two girls. "Well they saved our skin, so I guess we owe them a ride out of here." "Always trust a woman to save the day." Hera said laughing.

"This is Lylaa and Sabine." I said to her. She shook their hands and led them inside.

Following Hera (sorry no bold!)

We did owe these girls a ride out since they saved my best friends. They both wore Mando armor and I was a bit confused if they only spoke Mando. I tried my best to say nice to meet you in Mando, but it didn't sound right. Lylaa looked at me and smiled "I speak basic, no worries." I led the two girls to the cockpit and they took seats. "So where are you off to?" I asked them. "Anywhere that's not here." Lylaa said back. "Lothal has low trooper presence and we have to be there anyway so, Lothal it is." I said to them pushing the hyperspace coordinates.

Lylaa took off her helmet, but Sabine didn't. I walked away from the controls and the girls followed. Sabine walked wandered off somewhere but Lylaa stayed close by. "Does your friend ever..." "Talk?" She cut me off with. "Yea." I answered back. "She does, she just doesn't trust people very easily." "Oh" I would ask her why that is, but it seems a little personal. Lylaa stood up, I'm guessing to find Sabine and I followed.

We did eventually find her sitting by a window at the edge of the ship. She was leaned forward and her long hair surronded her. Her helmet was off and I caught a glimpse of her face. She was very pretty and had deep Amber eyes. "Lylaa look at this." She said pointing a panel that was loose. I don't know if she realized that I was there, but she kept talking. "This is the perfect place for a nose gun. Like some rewiring and some of those gun caps that Rob use to make and it would be so much easier to get ties."

"That is a pretty good idea." I said back. When she realized i was there her face got a bit tense. Lylaa was right. I guess she doesn't trust people very easily. The girls thing on her wrist began to beep. "That's not good!" She said jumping up. "No, no that is not!" Lylaa said back. "We're being followed."


	2. Chapter 2 Nothing could prepare us

**Alrighty guys we're back with How part of the family came to be! So I'm thinking about doing this thing where I give writers a nice shoutout. So another huge thanks to A M3mb3r123! They have totally offered to help me with this story and I want you guys to check out theirs. Sabine's parents (that's their story) is so touching *wipes tear* Wooh it gets me all worked up. Anyway her we go.**

 **With Lylaa**

"What do you mean they followed us!?" I screamed. "They must have tagged us!" Sabine jumped up and ran to her bag and began to fig through it. She pulled out a device and ran to Hera. "If I can upload a chip I have in my sack d, into your ship, it will mask you signature and signal." "Go ahead." Hera said back to Sabine. Sabine ran to the controls and fumbled with them and her hands started to shake. She pushed a few buttons and then sat back in the chair. "Crisis averted. Now I just have to break this tag. She snapped it in half and threw it away. "You ladies are quite the technicians." Hera said.

"Well we learned from the best." I said back. I looked back to Sabine who had a smile on her face and I knew she was thinking about her my brother who taught us all of this. "We could use a few people like you to help the rebellion." Hera said. I looked to her and back to Sabine who smiled. "I would have to talk to Kanan, but if you want you can join us." She walked off and down the ladder. "Maybe it's time for a chat." I said to Sabine.

She nodded and followed me to an empty bunker. I looked to my left and right, to make sure no one was following. I close the door behind us and look for the light switch, but couldn't find it. "Should we?" I said to her. "Should we what?" Sabine said pulling string cheese out of her bag. "Should we join them?" I asked..again. She took a piece of her string cheese gave it to me, then ate a piece herself.

"I don't know, I mean we just met them. Maybe we should see how things go? We could always leave if we want." "Okay." I looked at her then to her bag. "How long have you had this cheese?" I said holding it up. "I don't know I just found it." She says back. I look at it in disgust and give it back to her. "Ewww what if it's been in there for too long." I pushed the cheese back into her hand. She laughed and said "Fine more for me."

We walked back into the hallway. "Girls Kanan gave me the okay. Just think about it. We have a mission soon and I hope you'll come along." Her said walking towards the cockpit. But nothing in the galaxy would prepare us for the mission.


	3. Chapter 3 A story for another day

**Yo here we go! Alright so we skipped a bit here and we're diving straight into it. So let me explain. Lylaa and Sabine started to help on the mission right, so Kanan did something wrong and they were gonna leave Lylaa behind and we are jumping into this convo. Alright things get juicy!**

 **With Sabine**

Kanan had made a grave mistake. He activated a bomb to early on accident and it started to tick down. "Everybody scat!" I yelled. Only Lylaa and I knew the real power of that bomb. Kanan threw it somewhere and I hid behind a pillar. The bomb went off and I fell over. The boom rang in my ears long after it ended and I looked around at everyone. Zeb and Kanan were starting to stand up and I looked around for Lylaa. I remember seeing her run behind a wall and that wall has now collapsed. I ran over to the and started to dig at it.

"No,no,no,no,on!" I kept digging and digging and I realized the small object laying next to the crumble. The bomb. This little thing if close enough will automatically kill a person and turn them to dust. For a moment I was so sure she was alive and I kept digging. But I found a hand leading to a pile of dust. I was in such denial I denied it was hers. Until I saw her ring on one of the fingers. I landed on my knees and barely heard the stormtrooper boots banging down the hallway.

I couldn't care less if I died. I've lost everyone and she was the only person who cared about me I had left. Even though she was long gone, I didn't want to leave. When Kanan grabbed me I kicked at nothing knowing I could never beat the mans strength. I screamed though at the top of my lungs, probaly wrecking their ears. "Listen kid we are trying to help you!" Zeb yelled trying to calm me down.

Though no one could see me I was crying my eyes out. But honestly they probaly knew that. He carried me down the hallways and I tried so hard to get away, to climb over his shoulders and go back. I thought maybe I would see her standing there smiling, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I started breathing really fast as reality set in. She was gone and I was alone again. When we were on the ship and in hyperspace Hera ran down the ladder.

"What happened? Where's Lylaa and why is she hyperventilating?!" Hera asked running over to me.

Kanan Pov

Hera hit us with questions one after another. "The mission went wrong and Lylaa.." I said pushing my head to the right twice. A single tear rolled down her face and she looked to Sabine. She walked over to her and looked at her. "Calm down, calm down it's okay." She said. She held Sabine close and stroked the back of her head. Hera was better with people and I was really thankful to have her. Zeb and I weren't very good with comforting people, especially girls. Hera just had that calming nature to her though.

The girl did eventually stop crying and Hera let go. "Now since this is partially our fault, you can stay with us as long as you like."

With Ezra

"And that is how I joined the crew." Sabine said looking at me. Woah. She just told me a lot about herself. Like system overload. "But what if Lylaa wasn't really dead and it was like a sick imperial trick!?" I said back. "Because she would have came back or, or she would have killed herself. But she would never be with the empire." Sabine said back her eyes filling with tears.

"Well thanks for telling me." I said standing up. "No problem kid, you're family. Family is more thick than blood." She said lightly punching my arm. I helped her off of the cemetery plot and we began to walk off. "Who's grave was that?" I asked her. She smiled and looked to the sky. "That's a story for another day."

So yes the end has come! I'm so sad :(. I loved this one man! Anyway quick question, should I continue one time ahead? Because I'm not really sure?! Love ya all, until next time AzulaBlue out. P.s we will get a story about the grave.


End file.
